Baile y recuerdos
by Once L
Summary: Drabble. - Moriyama está feliz. Pero preguntarle cuál era el motivo sin duda no fue una buena idea. Eso ahora Kasamatsu lo sabe. - Shonen Ai entre líneas.


**Titulo: **Baile y recuerdos.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio & Moriyama Yoshitaka. El equipo de Kaijo también.

**Género: **¿Humor? Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai entre líneas.

**Para:** Fandom Insano (LJ).** Reto:** Evil Plot Raven - Septiembre #4. **Prompt: **#1.

**Resumen:** Moriyama está feliz. Pero preguntarle cuál era el motivo sin duda no fue una buena idea. Eso ahora Kasamatsu lo sabe.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío. Es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**_18/09/12._**

Moriyama está más que feliz.

No puede ocultarlo al estar tarareando alegre una canción mientras se cambia de ropa ahí en los vestuarios de Kaijo al haber terminado la práctica del día.

Pero quien también está ahí cambiándose y se molesta cada vez más al escucharlo y verlo tan alegre sin un motivo aparente es Yukio, y como no soporta más aquello se lo pregunta de una buena vez.

—¡Tú! —lo mira fijamente con una venita palpitante en su sien—. ¿Me puedes decir por qué rayos estás tan feliz, Moriyama? ¡Ciertamente es molesto!

—Oh, eso… —su sonrisa se amplía un poco más antes de contestarle y acercarse a él—. Te lo preguntaré entonces, Kasamatsu. ¿Tú has bailado alguna vez con el diablo a la luz de la luna?

—¿Eh? —al escucharlo decir eso frunce confundido el ceño al no entenderlo del todo.

Si su amigo y compañero de equipo le está preguntado si alguna vez ha bailado con alguna chica a la luz de la luna entonces la respuesta es no. Él más que nadie debería de saberlo al no poder acercarse y hablar con ellas al ponerse tan nervioso.

—¡No! —responde secamente terminando de ponerse su uniforme escolar—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he preguntado, eh?

—Pues eso es justo lo que he hecho ayer. —le dice sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento—. La chica era muy hermosa, espero que vuelva a llamarme. —y vuelve a tararear feliz.

Pero no conforme con eso y al tener al otro tan cerca lo toma de la mano y lo acerca hacia él, reaccionando de inmediato Kasamatsu.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Moriyama? ¡Suéltame, idiota! —y su venita y enojo no hacen más que crecer con cada paso de baile o vuelta que el otro le hace dar.

—Así es como baile ayer con ella. —le informa, reviviendo tan claramente esos momentos al hacerlo ahora con su amigo.

Todo es tan real, tan exacto, que no quiere dejar de bailar.

—¡Moriyama, te estoy hablando, maldición! ¡Suéltame!

—¿S-Senpai?

En ese momento Kise, Kobori y los demás miembros del equipo junto con el entrenador Takeuchi llegan a los vestidores y se encuentran con esa peculiar escena y nadie sabe qué está pasando ahí, es el entrenador quien se los pregunta.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo, chicos?

—¡N-Nada! —al escuchar la voz de Kise y del entrenador, Yukio logra liberar una de sus manos y golpea a su amigo para que lo suelte de una vez.

—Oye... ¡Eso duele! —se queja el número 5 de Kaijo, terminando con el baile y llevando una de sus manos a la parte afectada que ha sido su cabeza.

—¡Es tu culpa idiota, por no escucharme!

—Pero yo sólo te estaba explicando cómo es que baile ayer con la chica que te estaba diciendo. —se defiende, molestando más al armador.

—¡Pues no te pedí que me lo mostrarás! ¡Sólo te pregunte por qué estabas tan feliz, eso fue todo, idiota!

—Pero siempre es mejor…

Al ver que las cosas irán para largo el entrenador Takeuchi interviene.

—Muy bien, ya basta los dos. —les calma—. Dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, ¿quieren? Y los demás… —mira al resto del equipo—. Cámbiense de una vez.

Un _"¡Sí!" _general se escucha en los vestuarios y aquel tema queda concluido.

Para la otra, Kasamatsu mejor ignora el buen humor y felicidad de Moriyama y es que conociéndolo, aquello seguro tendrá que ver con las chicas, un tema en el que difiere con él al igual que con Kise.

**Fin.**

* * *

He aquí una viñeta que escribí en su momento para _**Fandom Insano**_, cubriendo el reto semanal de _Evil Plot Raven_ con el Prompt: _"¿Has bailado alguna vez con el diablo a la luz de la luna?"._

Y no sé por qué, pero fue leer la frase y mi primera imagen fue escribir sobre estos dos. La frase era tan Moriyama~ xD

Pues nada más de momento, espero que les haya gustado. Veré que más subo por acá ahora que he encontrado un poco de tiempo. Muchas gracias y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
